


Fanmix for the Electric Sheep series

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: The Electric Sheep series [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Electric Sheep series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fanmix for the Electric Sheep series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anthropomorphism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422159) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



[Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1hzzuylgM8NPnZOvumv6OU9) [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qucvBCHDElJZUg9Zd8icM)

01\. I Am Not A Robot (Starsmith 24 Carat Remix)- Marina & The Diamonds

_can you teach me how to feel?_

_Can you turn my power on?_

_can you teach me how to feel real?_

_Can you turn my power on?_

02\. The gardener - The Dresden dolls

_My little misbegotten..._

_You're quite a stubborn bud!_

_If we can't make you open_

_We will take it out in blood_

_We'll make a man out of you yet_

_We will plant brambles in your bed_

_Just close your eyes and count to ten..._

_This is as close as you will get..._

03\. Dark Dark Eyes - Marian call

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_Sweet sweet soul With dark dark eyes_

_Head to heel beautifully marred_

_Sweet sweet soul_

_Forgive my surprise_

_I know you see right through me_

_But please don't look away_

_I'll comfort you if you'll cling to me_

_We'll cry and we'll wait for the day_

_Oh, I wish you could see what I see_

_Sweet sweet soul_

_Dark dark eyes_

04\. Love, Love, Love, - the Mountain Goats

_Raskolnikov felt sick, but he couldn't say why_

_When he saw his face reflected in his victim's twinkling eye_

_Some things you'll do for money_

_and some you'll do for fun_

_But the things you do for love_

_Are gonna to come back to you one by one_

05\. In search of - Miike Snow

_and we won't back down from anything in search of a remedy_

_no we won't back down from anything in search of a remedy_

06\. lightning field - the Sneaker Pimps

_Strike me down_

_Give me everything you've got_

_Strike me_

_down I'll be everything I'm not_

_Count the questions on one hand_

_you don't ask me what I planned_

_Strike me down_

_Should have asked me what went wrong_

_Strike me down_

_Should have stayed away too long_

07\. Car radio - 21 pilots

_I ponder of something terrifying_  
_'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_  
_I find over the course of our human existence_  
_One thing consists of consistence_  
_And it's that we're all battling fear_  
_Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_  
_Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking_  
_I liked it better when my car had sound_

_There are things we can do_  
_But from the things that work there are only two_  
_And from the two that we choose to do_  
_Peace will win and fear will lose_  
_It is faith and there's sleep_  
_We need to pick one please because_  
_Faith is to be awake_  
_And to be awake is for us to think_  
_And for us to think is to be alive_  
_And I will try with every rhyme_  
_To come across like I am dying_  
_To let you know you need to try to think_

_I have these thoughts, so often I ought_  
_To replace that slot with what I once bought_  
_'Cause somebody stole my car radio_  
_And now I just sit in silence_

08\. The middle - Katie Herzig

_Split yourself down the middle_

_Take one half away_  
_Make one seem the best so the least can have its way_  
_Split yourself down the middle_  
_Make one side the past_  
_You're left with the future and maybe it will last_

09\. Challengers - The New Pornogrophers

_On the walls of the day_  
_In the shade of the sun_  
_We wrote down_  
_Another vision of us_  
_We were the challengers of_  
_The unknown_  
_"Be safe" you say_  
_Whatever the mess you are you mind okay_  
_That is the custom_  
_On down_

10\. Machine - Regina Spektor

_I collect my moments_  
_Into a correspondence_  
_With a mightier power_  
_Who just lacks my perspective_  
_And who lacks my organics_  
_And who covets my defects_  
_And I'm downloaded daily_  
_I am part of a composite_

_I'm hooked into, hooked into_  
_Hooked into machine_  
_Hooked into machine_  
_Hooked into machine_  
_I'm hooked into_  
_Hooked into machine_


End file.
